


【盾冬】胖冬冬

by panzoo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzoo/pseuds/panzoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【点梗】 @妄念痴嗔（LOFTER）<br/>hhh最近脑袋的洞是 妇联众纷纷向大盾委婉表达你家吧唧最近圆润得有点离谱了 大盾自带滤镜觉得哪有胖这么多年没吃好的必须好好喂养 冬自己意识到胖了开始有意识地节食 盾十分郁闷还以为吧唧不喜欢他做的食物了</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】胖冬冬

最先向队长开口的是班纳博士。

“队长。”Steve经过实验室门口时博士叫住了他，“上回复仇者们的体检结果出来了，你可以把Barnes的一起领走吗？”

“麻烦你了，Bruce。”Steve连忙道谢，接过两分体检报告后立马翻开Bucky的那份。

指标大都正常，这让Steve安了心，只是……

“体重260磅？”他皱着眉头看着电子屏上唯一一项闪着红色警示的项目，“记得他参军时才有150……”

“哈……”Bruce表情微妙地笑了笑，正好前一秒还在思考怎么向队长委婉地提醒。

“难以想象有一个金属臂连在身上多么辛苦。”然而Steve没有看见他的表情，自顾自地说了下去。

“其实，被Tony换成振金的后它就没那么沉了……”Bruce如是说。

“太好了，我一直担心它的重量会给Bucky身体造成太大负荷。”Steve似乎根本没有听出他的潜台词，很高兴地拿着他们的体检报告走了。

 

几天之后。

复仇者中心的搏击训练场上。

“这一招果然是苏联训练特工的标配。”Sam看着黑寡妇体态轻盈地跳到对手肩膀上用“大腿绞杀”一招干倒了一屋子的陪练评价道。

“Bucky就从没用过。”Steve双臂抱胸站在旁边反驳。看着同样在训练中的Bucky靠单臂一样迅速地撂倒一个个特工。

“是啊，反正以他的身体条件应该不太适合这一招。”Sam故意用另有所指的语气。

“我同意。”Sam吃惊地看着Steve居然点头赞同，“一个大男人那样骑在敌人肩上看起来多怪啊……”

 

“糖尿病、高血压、心脏病……瞧瞧瞧瞧，现在人的身体素质都是怎么了。”Natasha读着一份老年文摘，若无其事地跟Wanda聊着天一边一屁股在Steve和Bucky中间的沙发上坐下，“关键还是要在饮食上下功夫，少吃多运动。”她转向身边，“Bucky你说是不是？”

Bucky没搭理她。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”没成想倒是Steve爆出一阵惊悚的笑声，“Natasha，我和Bucky又不是真正意义上的老年人，这些老年病你不用这么早为我们担忧啦。”

他在Natasha回过神来之前起身走出了休息室，Bucky也跟在他身后。

“他根本没明白我在说什么对不对……”从石化状态中解脱出来的Natasha幽怨地问Wanda。

“是的，他没有。”一直在队长脑内监听的红女巫证实道。

 

“Tony Stark！”Clint咆哮着喊着钢铁侠的名字从厨房里冲了出来，“我冰箱里的甜甜圈又被你偷吃了对不对！对！不！对！”

“有什么大不了的事儿一大早就叽叽喳喳的，小鸟。”Tony听到他的叫声慢悠悠地走了出来，“在此声明，你的甜甜圈可不是我吃的。Jarvis见证我已经半个月没有碰甜点了。”

“这是真的，Mr Barton。”AI管家的声音及时在走廊内响起。

“那么我的甜甜圈上哪去了！”Clint为自己不翼而飞的甜甜圈哀嚎着和Tony一起走进公共休息室，正好捕捉到Bucky把最后一口甜甜圈塞进嘴巴里那一幕。

“那是……那是……”看着整盒甜甜圈被吃得一个不剩Clint简直要气哭了。

Bucky面无表情地盯着他，一脸“已经吃了你能拿我怎样”。

“啊，Clint，实在抱歉！我一定再去给你买一盒。”闻声跑过来的Steve赶紧道歉说。

“哈，这点小事，Jarvis，现在就下单订十盒Randy's来，我请客！”Tony爽快地说。

“Sir，为防止您偷吃，所有甜甜圈已经下单直接送往Mr Barton家中。”

Tony计谋被识破捂着胸口默默流泪，“发现我比去年胖了10磅后Jarvis就再也没让我碰过甜食。”

“甜点这玩意就是太容易长肉啊。”Clint赞同，“你们不知道我每次吃了一块饼干要去健身房练多久。”

“Cap，我劝你家那位少吃点甜甜圈吧。”Tony小声对Steve提示。

“哈哈，Tony，你知道我也没有办法，Bucky他喜欢吃嘛。”

“So did I……”Tony Stark感到生无可恋。

 

这一日，Thor带着刚被他抓回来的Loki来复仇者基地串门，正赶上开饭时间。

复仇者们难得齐聚一堂，餐桌上大家欢声笑语、其乐融融地谈天说地，除了坐在桌子最边上的两个人。Loki是一脸嫌弃地看着周围的一切，坐在他对面的Bucky自顾自地吃得香。反正除了Steve外他跟这些人也没有什么太深的交情。

“少吃点儿吧，蝼蚁。那个绿了叭唧的玩意儿都没你吃得多。”最终无聊得要死的Loki暴躁地看着他对面的人说。

Loki声音并不大，可好巧不巧的是他开口的时候周围其他人热火朝天的对话刚好告一段落，于是他k这句纯属嘴贱的话让餐桌上所有人都听了个清清楚楚。

桌上的气氛顿时降到了冰点，陷入一片死寂，所有人的目光都集中在了原本最不起眼的这两个人身上。Thor一脸歉意地看着Steve和Bucky，像是愿意替Loki被他俩打一顿；Steve的样子像是要吃了Thor的倒霉弟弟；无辜中枪的班纳博士一脸尴尬地样子，示意绿先生并不会跑出来添乱。其余众人全部以一种复杂的眼神在Bucky、Steve和Loki三者间游移。

搞出整个事端的Loki虽然自知失言，但碍于自己的尊严他只是一张扑克脸盯着Bucky，通过眼神告诉他让自己低头认错是绝不可能的。而Bucky则一脸迷茫，目不转睛地看着Loki，嘴里还嚼着一口没来及咽下的炸鸡。

“额，其实吧……绿先生每次来去匆匆的并不怎么吃东西。”最终是班纳博士先打破的沉默试图化解尴尬。

“是啊是啊，而且Asgard最勇猛的勇士都有着超乎寻常的食量。”Thor也忙着着补道。

“Asgard哪个勇士胖成他这样——”Loki再度作死的话还没说完就被Thor在桌子底下重重地踢了一下，又接到了所有人的眼刀——不想死你还是赶快闭嘴吧。

 

Bucky一个人关在洗手间，看着镜子里的自己。就算记忆没恢复也能发现自己的脸比以前圆了好多。撩起T恤衫看看自己的小肚子，腹肌还在，但是线条不知什么时候已经不再那么硬朗，用手一掐还能掐起一团软绵绵的肉。更别提他以机械臂重量为借口任其飙到极值的体重。不得不承认，那个不是Steve的金毛用下巴看人的弟弟说得没错，对于一个战士来说他真是胖得不像样了。

Steve会更喜欢70年前那个Bucky吧。他们的灵魂已经不一样了，他不想连躯体也不再是那个人。

想到这里Bucky嫌弃地打烂了镜子。

一定是现在吃得太好了，之前在九头蛇定时定量注射营养液时根本不会有这种困扰。看来从现在起要节食了。为了把那个Bucky最大程度地还给Steve，叫他过回靠营养液生存的日子也愿意。

 

注意到晚餐上自己亲手做的焗饭Bucky只吃了一小半时，Steve产生了些许疑虑，平时他都可以吃掉两份的量，难道Bucky突然开始不喜欢自己的手艺了？当发现用自己母亲的配方烤出来的苹果派Bucky连碰都没有碰时，他心中突然警铃大作，立刻走到Bucky盘踞的沙发前蹲下，仔细观察他身上各种体征，“哪里不舒服吗？又胃痛了？”

“没有。”Bucky回答，捏了捏Steve的手表示自己一切正常，“我已经饱了——”“咕——”话音未落肚子就发出了一声响亮的背叛。

“噗——”得知Bucky的反常不是由于身体情况的Steve放松下来，“今天吃得这么少是不是因为做得不好吃？想吃什么，现在还来得及叫外卖……”

“不用了。”Bucky连忙拒绝，终于打算实话实说，“我觉得我需要减减肥。”

“为什么突然这么想？”

“这么重使不了Natasha的剪刀腿，不像个战士，还容易得糖尿病、高血压……”

“这我可不认同。况且过度节食并不是什么保持健康的方式。”Steve不知道怎么对Bucky讲。九头蛇的控制几乎完全毁了Bucky的胃肠系统，刚回来时看着他每一吃口东西都会呕出来的样子曾让Steve心疼得疯掉。唯一令他欣慰的，是经过这么长时间的调养，他脆弱的肠胃现在基本完全康复，胃口也逐渐变好了。所以就算这段时间以来众队友一直乐此不疲地致力于变着法暗示他Bucky的体重问题，他也没产生任何让Bucky控制饮食的打算，他再也不想看到Bucky难受的样子。况且，他的Bucky哪里胖了，虽说与70年前相比是重了一点……

“你不想看到我变回70年前的样子吗？”

“傻瓜，”Steve笑着拥抱了他，“不管你变成什么样子我都一样喜欢啊。就是胖得腹肌都没了也是最厉害的……”

……

“……刚刚的焗饭还有没有了？”

Fin


End file.
